With advents in technology, traveling from one location to another location has never been easier. A person no longer has to take out a paper map and try to figure out how to get from point A to point B. Instead, the person can just use an electronic map operating on his mobile device to obtain directions between two addresses. Although it is easy to use such maps, people still have to input different addresses. Inputting address might seem easy, but it can be a chore onto itself when one considers the disparate variety of sources from which one has to retrieve an address. As an example, to find an address in an email, a person has to open an email application and sort through the email to find the one with the address. The address is usually in the body of the email. Therefore, most likely, the person has to find the email, open it, and then glance over it to find the address. Then, after all of this, the address has to be copied from the email to another application, such as a map application or a web browser. If the person didn't remember the address, the next time the person need this address, he or she has to then repeat the same procedures mentioned above.